


Start

by acieoJ



Series: PowerTale [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acieoJ/pseuds/acieoJ
Summary: "Nyeh!", The tall skeleton said, with utter Glee in his face. Making the expressionless human smile a little. Their reddish pink eyes shining in bit.*Papyrus* HP 1500/1500 ATK 20*Wants to be your friendThey then faced the smaller skeleton*Sans*HP 1/1 ATK 1 +KR*Is judging your soul"Please protect your brother at all cost.", They said and turned to the forestSans was shocked. That human was frightening.* ???* HP @&#+$&@ ATK @&#(_-*They don't belong here





	Start

**Author's Note:**

> I love snippets so bad. Omg. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please comment for questions about the au, or to talk. Or to know meh more!
> 
>  
> 
> Or don't, I have no control over your timeline. XD

When the human died, they find themselves infront of shining pink star. It filled them with warmth, safety.

***Your soul is unique. Unlike no other. Not rare like D E T E R M I N A T I O N, but a new form of soul, mixed by emotions and traits that chose you to be it's vessel.**

**SAVE POINT H A C K E D.**

 

They then turned to the snowy path ahead. The wind was getting harsh as time pass. They need to move before the snow buries them frozen alive. 

The crunches of snow came as they walked to the bridge. It's eeriely quiet. Someone's behind them. She stopped and turned around, and behind her, was a shocked skeleton, both pinpricks thin in frightening shock.

"Hello there."

 


End file.
